Love is Blue Than Indigo
by Serenite Oh
Summary: Sehun with OC. With rest of exo RnR! " Itu gang blue!" "Hihihi, kita mengubah si gadis desa" " Ini lambang persahabatan kita"


" _**Love Is Blue Than Indigo " **_

_**Proundly Present**_

_By: Yoo_

_I Don't Own The Plot_

_Japanese High School— Japan_

_Autumn_

_Japanase High School — _siapa yang tak mengenal sekolah itu? Sekolah terkemuka yang tujuannya agar anak didik-nya masuk ke universitas _elite. _Bahkan saat istirahat, mereka semua belajar atau yah — membuka buku mereka dan bersemedi di kelas.

" Hah, dulu masa remajaku terlihat biru bersinar, sekarang malah terlihat suram. " Desah malas seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut yang dikepang dua, Rachel sembari memilin rok hitam panjangnya

Apa kalian baru saja berfikir kalau seragam di _Japanese High School _akan keren? Salah besar sekali! seragamnya sangat _ ._ Dengan atasan berwarna hitam dengan lengan panjang yang membuat _gerah._ Bawahan berwarna hitam panjang, kaus kaki hitam panjang.

Koridor-nya, ruang loker, kantin-nya, perpustakaan-nya, kelas-nya dan segalanya tampak berwarna abu-abu, suram

" Pagi!"

"Pagi!"

"Hai!"

Suara-suara seperti itu terdengan di koridor yang err bisa dibilang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Gawat! Aku dengar sesuatu!" Pekik Krystal — gadis akselerasi dari kelas 2-3 dengan hebohnya. " Gang _Blue _kemungkinan akan masuk sekolah ini!" Lanjutnya pada gadis di sebelahnya, Rachel

" Benarkah? Aku ingin lihat" Ujar Rachel. " Tapi, meski mereka ada di sekolah ini, kita kan juga gak bisa _ngapa-ngapaiin_, kan?" Krystal lalu mendesah pelan. " Iya juga," Respon Rachel.

Gang _Blue _Adalah gang yang terdiri dari cowo-cowo ganteng SMA yang tinggal di satu _komplek_. Mereka sedang banyak diperbincangkan. Mereka dipanggil gang _Blue _sejak banyak yang memakai pita biru di lengan nya.

_Leader_-nya adalah Oh Sehun. Dia memakai pita biru di lehernya, dia sangat tampan, dan dia juga memakai _piercing_ entah mana

" Rachel! Rachel! " Pekik Krystal

" Lihat ke jendela," Lanjut Sulli yang menunjuk kaca jendela di depan-nya

Dan, disanalah mereka. Ada 5 orang pemuda tampan yang sedang membuat tulisan " _WE ARE BLUE_ "dengan cat biru di tembok sebelah sekolah

" Ah ! _Sensei _ datang! " Ujar Kai, salah satu anggota _Blue, _dia berlari sembari mengejek guru yang mengejar mereka

" Mereka semua tampan ya, aku kagum," Ujar Rachel senang.

" Ya. " Respon Sulli

_HUP!_

Sekonyong-konyongnya, seorang pemuda tampan meloncat naik dari jendela di samping Rachel, dia memegang bendera berwarna biru di tangan nya.

" Eh. Pita di lehernya! Tak mungkin " Pekik Krystal. Oh Sehun, ketua _Blue_

" Hei, kenapa kau lewat situ masuknya! " Sawamura _sensei _berteriak heboh. " Ah, ketahuan ," Gumam Sehun. " Ceroboh. " Desis Rachel

_GYUUT!_

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba Sehun segera menarik tangan Rachel lalu mengajak gadis itu ikut berlari bersamanya. " Huwaa! Tunguu! " Pekiknya. Tadinya, gadis itu akan mengajakan protes lagi, tapi dia terdiam saat melihat wajah Sehun yang tersenyum seperti bersinar, dan karnanya pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari ketua _Blue _itu.

" Ayo lari! " Sehun berteriak heboh saat melihat teman-temannya.

" Sehun," Gumam Kris

" Kenapa dia lari, " Gumam Tao

" Sehun-_kun_! " Panggil LuHan

Merasa menyerah karna ketua mereka tetap berlari dengan gadis yang entah siapa, maka Kris, Tao,LuHan dan Kai ikut berlari di belakang Sehun.

" Lari! Hyaa! " Pekik LuHan saat melihat Sawamura _sensei _dibelakang Sehun

Dan, mereka entah sadar atau tidak tengah menjadi tontonan bagi murid _Japanese High School, _ada yang terkagum-kagum dengan ketampanan mereka, ada yang terkekeh, tertawa dan ada yang iri dengan Rachel.

Gang _Blue _yang masih terus berlari tetap tertawa bahkan semakin kencang, berbeda dengan Rachel, dia berusaha berlari dengan rok panjang dan itu sangat susah. Tapi dia senang, karna ini pertama kalinya ia melarikan diri —dunia yang dia rindukan, dia seakan berada di dalam cahaya, meski sulit dipercaya untuk sementara—

Saat _sensei _yang mengejar mereka sudah menghilang. Mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti berlari.

" Sehun? _Dare? _" Tanya Kris

" Oh ya, siapa namamu? " Tanya Sehun

" Rachel " Jawabnya tergagap. Dia kaget karna Sehun bertanya saat dia tengah berkhayal betapa menyenangkanya kejadian tadi. Hidupnya sudah menjadi biru terang kembali, sepertinya dia harus berterimakasih dengan Sehun.

" Yang tadi menyenangkan! " Ujar Sehun sambil mengulum senyum lalu tertawa bak anak kecil yang dibelikan _permen kapas_.

" Hanya kau saja yang berkata begitu " Ujar Kai. Dia sudah tepar di lapangan disamping sekolah karna ketuanya itu.

" Kamu orang desa ya? " Tanya LuHan pada Rachel yang membuat semua anggota _Blue _mengelilinginya

" Iya, kaya gadis desa," Komentar Tao saat Rachel berjongkok

_SET!_

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun sudah memegang surai mahogami gadis itu. " Bukankan lebih baik kalau rambutmu gak dikuncir? " Tanyanya

"Eh? Benarkah? " Beo Rachel

" Iya! Rambutmu dipotong aja "

"Rokmu juga tuh, kepanjangan! "

" Hihihi, kita mengubah si gadis desa "

" Mengubah gadis desa? Hahaha! "

"Tolong ubah aku! " Pekik Rachel yang sudah menyodorkan rok hitam panjangnya kearah Tao; menyisakan celana pendek warna hitamnya

"Waa! Sudah lepas rok saja " Ujar Kris

"Aku akan memangani rambutmu, _gimana_ ?" Tawar Sehun

" Hey, masih ada ini kan? " Entah apa maksud Kai, dia menyodorkan sekaleng cat biru pada Sehun

"Mau apa dengan itu? " Tanya Sehun, bingung

" Begini caranya! " Ujar Kai ceria lalu menggoreskan cat biru itu dengan kuas di pipi putih Rachel. Dan kemudian, dia menyodorkan kuas yang dipenuhi cat biru itu di depan pipi Sehun.

" Lucu! " Komentar Tao

" Kau takut kan, Sehun? " Tanya Kai yang akan menggoreskan cat biru yang ada di kuas nya pada pipi albino Sehun,namun sebelum dia melakukan itu—

_TUING!_

Sehun segera menendang kaleng cat biru itu sehingga tumpah kelantai; dan setengahnya mengenai wajah Kai "Sehun-_kun_!" Ujarnya

" Hahaha, lucu" Ujar Sehun yang tertawa puas; membuat Rachel tertegun

_3 Hours Later_

Rok panjang Rachel yang terkesan kuno itu kini sudah disulap menjadi rok hitam sepanjang 25cm diatas lutut dan rambut mahogami gadis itu dibiarkan digerai dan ada pita pink yang menjepitnya.

" Selamat, kau bukan lagi gadis desa! " Ujar Tao

" Gimana cantik, kan? " Tanya Kris

" Wah, gadis cantik! " Ujar Kai lalu tersenyum

" Cobalah berputar " Ujar Kris dan Rachel mengikutinya. " Semuanya, terimakasih! " Ujar Rachel lalu tersenyum lebar

" Selanjutnya— " Sehun meraih pita biru yang melingkar manis lehernya

_SREET!_

Dia melepaskan pita itu, dan memasangkan nya di leher Rachel.

" —Sempurna! " Pekik Sehun senang

" EH? Sehun ini kan— " Protes Rachel terpotong

" Ini symbol pertemanan kita! " Ujar Sehun

" Rachel, aku— " Sehun berdehem sebentar. " Aku ingin Rachel selalu ada bersama kami! " Lanjut Sehun lalu terssenyum lebar; sampai-sampai matanya menjadi seperti bulan sabit

" Iya! "

" Bersama kami terus, ya "

" Kita kan teman "

" Warna biru yang cerah " Gumam Rachel. Kini dia sedang mengikuti pelajaran geography yang terkadang membuatnya menguap sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Namun kali ini dia mengabaikan penjelasan Junko _sensei _dan lebih memilih mengamati pita yang ada di lehernya

" Pelajaran hari ini sampai disini dahulu " Akhirnya Junko _sensei _mengakhiri kelas nya yang disambut sorakan oleh murid laki-laki

" Aku ingin Rachel selalu ada bersama kami! "— Kata-kata Sehun terngiang-ngiang di otak Rachel.

_PUK!_

Sebuah tas hitam—yang sepertinya tas pria tanpa permisi tergeletak di atas meja Rachel membuat gadis itu bingung

" Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan? " Tanya Sehun yang baru melompat dari jendela yang ada di serong kanan Rachel

" Kau datang!" Rachel memekik kencang membuat satu kelas mentapanya dan para gadis hanya menatapnya iri

" Kok senang banget gitu? " Tanya Sehun. " Kamu lagi senang ya? " Lanjut Sehun yang langsung dibalas anggukan penuh semangat dari gadis bersurai mahogami di depanya

" Kemana yang lain? " Tanya Rachel yang bercelengak-celinguk

" Nggak ada " Jawab Sehun polos atau _sok _polos?

_Meanwhile_ di tempat lain, Kris, Tao, LuHan dan Kai sudah terduduk pasrah; Mereka capai karna mengikuti Sehun yang berlari dan entah sudah ada dimana.

" Sehun, hah, terlalu cepat " Gerutu Tao yang baju seragamnya penuh dengan peluh

" Sia-sia saja mengejarnya " Ujar Kai

" Fuh! " LuHan mendengus

_GYUT!_

Sehun menarik tangan Rachel dan mengajak gadis itu berlari sampai di atap sekolah.

" Kau tak masalah kan kalau kita hanya berdua? " Tanya Sehun

" Apa? " Beo Rachel

" Wah! Indahnya " Ujar Rachel saat Sehun membuka pintu atap sekolah, cakrawala yang berwarna biru cerah dengan awan sungguh indah.

" Dadaku terasa hangat. Kau hebat bisa tahu tempat ini " Lanjut Rachel

" Dada? Hangat? " Gumam Sehun sebelum tawanya meledak

" Anggota _Blue _gak tahu tempat ini " Ujar Sehun yang menyandarkan dirinya ke teralis hitam didepanya

" Oh? Begitu? " Tanya Rachel

" Ini rahasia kita …. Kita berdua " Ujar Sehun. Rachel yang niatnya akan membalas perkataan Sehun terpotong karna Sehun melakukan hal yang tak terduga

_SRET!_

Sehun menarik Rachel ke pelukanya.

Diam begitu untuk waktu yang lama, ya, menyisakan keheningan di atap sekolah. Mereka berdua sama-sama menikmati pelukan itu.

" Sehun, terimakasih " Ujar Rachel; suaranya teredam di dada hangat Sehun yang terbalut seragam

Lalu Rachel terdiam, menikmati pelukan Sehun, dia sadar kalau dia menyukai pemuda yang memeluknya ini dengan seluruh hatinya dan jiwanya

Sejak kejadian itu, Rachel semakin sering bermain dengan gang _Blue_; bahkan tak jarang Kai dan Tao menjemputnya saat dia dan teman-nya tengah menyapu daun-daun yang berguguran. Mereka juga semakin dekat dan sering melakukan banyak hal bersama; Rachel merasa dia lebih bahagia dan dia merasa hidupnya penuh dengan cahaya.

" Akhir-akhir ini kelihatan-nya semangat sekali " Ujar Krystal pada gadis yang berjalan dibelahnya, Rachel

" Eh? Mungkin karna setiap hari aku makan pisang? _Banana Power? _" Tebak Rachel yang meregangkan tanganya.

" Waa!"

" Waa!"

" Hei!"

" Gawat!"

" Kau sudah dengar, belum?"

" Aneh, biasanya koridor tidak seribut ini," Gumam Krystal

" Heii! Kalian tahu, tidak? Gang _Blue_ akan diskors!" Ujar Sulli heboh

" Gang _Blue?_"

"Aku kaget, lho"

" Apa?" Beo Krystal

" _Sensei_" Ujar Rachel saat Ichiwa _Sensei_ berdiri di depan-nya.

_SRET!_

" _Sensei, _itu —"

" Lepaskan ini, ini membawa pengaruh buruk. Bapak lihat, akhir-akhir ini kamu sering bergaul dengan mereka. Mulai sekarang jangan lagi. Bapak tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memberi pengaruh buruk kepada murid lain. Karna ini mereka akan diskors. Kalau kamu bergaul dengan mereka lagi, kamu juga akan bapa skors" Ujar Ichiwa _Sensei _panjang lebar sembari melepas pita biru di leher Rachel.

" Apa?" Tanya Rachel; Dunia penuh cahaya—miliknya dan yang lainnya, alan di rusak?

Satu minggu setelah keributan itu. Rachel tidak pernah bertemu dengan gang _Blue; _dia hanya tak ingin membuat masalah bagi orang yang ia sayangi —ia takut— ia takut saat ia bertemu mereka, mereka akan kembali diskors.

" Ruang _Science_ jauh ya" Ujar Krystal

" Ya" Jawab Rachel; kini dia kembali belajar, kembali ke kehidupannya yang kelabu

" Lihat! Tulisannya masih ada!" Ujar Krystal yang menunjuk tulisan yang dibuat gang _Blue_

" Sehun" Gumam Rachel; dia tak bisa begini—dia tak boleh hanya menunggu saja. Dia tak bisa membiarkan dunia penuh cahaya-nya hilang; Sehun telah mengajarinya banyak hal. Berpegangan tangan, berlari dan tertawa.

" _Gomenasai_, aku pergi dahulu" Ujar Rachel lalu segera berlari

" Good Luck, Rach!" Teriak Krystal; selamanya, dia akan mendukung temannya

" _Sensei_, Tolong kembalikan.. pita saya" Ujar Rachel tegas

" Untuk apa? Kalau kukembalikan, kamu tidak akan bertemu mereka lagi, kan" Ujar Ichiwa _Sensei._

" Aku ingin bertemu mereka!" Pekik Rachel marah.

" Aku tidak mau—" Gadis itu terisak. "—sampai tak bisa bertemu dengan mereka!" Lanjutnya.

_ZRET!_

" Rachel, ketemu juga" Sehun memeluk gadis itu dari jendela yang ia buka.

" Sudah saya bilang kan, berapa kalipun _sensei _mau menskors atau mengeluarkan saya, saya tetap akan pergi menemui Rachel" Ujar Sehun

" Apa?" Koor Ichiwa dan Junko _sensei_

Rachel mendongak, menemukan Sehun yang tersenyum kearahnya tapi itu tak membuat gadis itu berhenti menangis, malah tangisannya semakin kencang, itu adalah tangisan bahagia.

_HUP!_

Sehun menggendong Rachel keluar dari jendela yang ia buka dan sekarang mereka ada di koridor.

" _If you keep crying, your tiara will fall down_" Ujar Sehun lalu mengacak rambut Rachel.

" Rachel! Lama tak bertemu,ya" Ujar Tao

" Waa! Rachel" Ujar Kai

" Senang bertemu denganmu lagi" Ujar Kris

_GYUT!_

Sehun lagi-lagi menarik tangan Rachel, memaksanya berlari kearah lapangan basket yang ada di samping sekolah.

" Sehun—" Rachel terdiam sebelum melanjutkannya. "—_Gomenasai_, pita yang kamu berikan padaku diambil _sensei _"

" Tak apa. Ini—" Sehun memberikan pita pada Rachel. "—Yang kanan pita barunya Rachel, yang kiri aku" Ujarnya

Rachel hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Hidupnya yang kelabu dengan ajaub seolah-olah berubah, warnanya biru daripada nila.

" Rachel. Aku suka kamu" Ujar Sehun yang menarik pitanya yang otomatis membuat Rachel mendekat kearahnya. Dia merunduk, mengikuti Rachel dan mencium bibir gadis itu. Hanya ciuman manis tanpa nafsu.

" Huh! Kalian seenaknya saja bermesaraan! Kami capek mengejar kalian, tahu!" Dumel Tao

" Iyanih!" Tambah LuHan

" Hahahahaha" Kris dan Kai hanya tertawa geli.

" Hey, kami iri!" Ujar Tao

" Sini, aku cium kau!" Ujar Sehun lalu tertawa

" Hm, apa boleh buat" Ujar LuHan

" Kenapa kalau ciuman rokmu terangkat?" Tanya Kai tiba-tiba

" Eh? Beo Rachel.

" Apa karna kau tinggi? Atau, karna rokmu yang terlalu pendek? Tanya LuHan.

_SRET!_

Semuanya, secara tiba-tiba melepaskan pita mereka dan melemparkannya tinggi ke langit. Menambah birunya langit.

" Hei, siapa yang melempar topiku?" Protes Kai saat dia menyadari kupluk biru-nya ikut terlempar ke langit.

" Hahahaha" Tawa LuHan.

" Awan-nya bagus ya," Ujar Tao.

_Terimakasih telah merubahnya menjadi biru bercahaya, Sehun._

—_**END—**_

_**Thanks buat yang baca!**_

_**RCL Yaaa.**_

_**Ini idenya aku ambil dari komik.**_


End file.
